Damon, nu: Return of the Typo
Auto Cucumber Candlefly: :P SalamanderCmndr: That was fun :P Candlefly: Me and SC played Portal and I accidently broke him a lot. SalamanderCmndr: Ye. Candlefly: And then there was one time GLaDOS prased blue one too many times so I tried to kill him with a lazer and died. Logical: I see someone is back from puzzling situations invoking trams dimensional portals that literally transfer atoms with no loss of velocity. SalamanderCmndr: Trams? :D Logical: Damn auto cucumber. SalamanderCmndr: I always wanted to go to San Fransisco... Logical: What the- Candlefly: Also, I annoyed GLaDOS a lot. Logical: I typed auto cucumber it autocorrected to auto cucumber. SalamanderCmndr: Ye. Logical: Auto cucumber SalamanderCmndr: XD Candlefly: XD Logical: Auto cucumber* SalamanderCmndr: XD XD XD Candlefly: Oh my gosh Logical: Autocorrect* SalamanderCmndr: There we go! Logical: Finally! Candlefly: That was perfect. SalamanderCmndr: It was. Candlefly: I'm logging that. Fist One Candlefly: Ye, I don't STOP after the fist one :P SalamanderCmndr: :P Candlefly: FIRST* Candlefly: OH MY GOSH I MEANT FIRST. SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr didn't even see the typo SalamanderCmndr: Oh... My... God XD SalamanderCmndr: BEST. TYPO. EVAR! Ferraris SalamanderCmndr: ... Aaand here comes the point where I avoid the Wiki entirely to prevent spoiling the book. Logical: I might do similarly. Logical: I'll probably start reading it tomorrow, honestly. Logical: Yay for Kindled. Logical: Oh, and buy Terraria. SalamanderCmndr: "The mobile version of Terraria gets updated just as often as Latin." -Person on the Terraria Wiki Logical: Well, Latin was updated. . . About 2,000 years ago, I think? SalamanderCmndr: No idea. SalamanderCmndr: They were exaggerating but it's still funny :P Logical: I'm guessing that's probably true. SalamanderCmndr: I wonder what will come with the next version of Terraria. SalamanderCmndr: I mean, 1.3 was just released back in August I think, so it's gonna be a while 'til we see new stuff. Logical: How about. . . Some kind of item that fast forwards time? Logical: Or makes you run faster. SalamanderCmndr: There are plenty of things that make you run faster. Logical has next to no knowledge of what's currently in Ferraris. SalamanderCmndr: I would like to see the first time- "Ferraris" XD Logical: DAMOOOON. SalamanderCmndr: Logged. Dick Operating System Logical: Pink, you found 2nd perso nwritings? BURN IT ALL. SalamanderCmndr: Well, at least it's not an ass-licking story. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Logical: DAMN IT SAL, THAT WAS DAMON'S FAULT. SalamanderCmndr: What? Was Damon doing the ass-licking? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SalamanderCmndr ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …..╚(███)╝ ……╚(██)╝ ………(█) ……….* Logical: . . . Pink Freddy: SC, wut. Logical: That book will now have a comic relief character named Sal, who dies a horrible deat hat the end and still gets off a witty one-liner. SalamanderCmndr: :D Pink Freddy: He died from GLaDOS. SalamanderCmndr: YAY! I GET TO BE KENNY! :D SalamanderCmndr: Kinda. Pink Freddy: Genetic Lifeform and You Get The Rest. SalamanderCmndr: Genetic Lifeform and Dick Operating System. SalamanderCmndr: Question: What would a Dick Operating System even do? Logical: . . . Logical: Operate Dick surgery. SalamanderCmndr is making something Pink Freddy looks up from fanfic she's reading Pink Freddy: Maybe she cuts them off and make them into fuel. Pink Freddy goes back to reading. Logical: That hurts my manhood. SalamanderCmndr: O_O SalamanderCmndr puts his hands over his crotch protectively SalamanderCmndr ... Okay, when I made this, it was funny, but after what Pink said, not so much. http://i.imgur.com/CcyHhbj.jpg SalamanderCmndr: *Is waiting for Logical's reaction* Logical: . . . Logical: That's hilarious. *straight face* SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr: Well, I am tired. SalamanderCmndr: I even ATTEMPTED a joke like that. Pink Freddy: ? Category:Misc.